


When A Fire Starts To Burn

by goingdownsinging



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingdownsinging/pseuds/goingdownsinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Does that mean you want me to send you the outtakes?” Nick asks easily, as if he’s doesn’t care that he singlehandedly caused a minor crisis"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Fire Starts To Burn

“You don’t even know how to play rugby or American football or anything else involving balls and physical contact,” is the first thing Harry says after Nick picks up the phone. He’s been staring at the picture of Nick’s photo shoot he found online and even though it doesn’t show any of the nudity Nick had promised months ago, it still came as a shock. One that Harry can’t explain yet.

Nick just laughs down the phone, making Harry frown. “Good morning, young Harold!” he states and Harry can hear Nick moving around his flat, probably his kitchen, trying to make tea with his phone still pressed to his ear. “I’m brilliant at anything involving physical contact and your balls,” he grins. “Or did you forget?”

And that’s exactly the problem, because Harry hasn’t stopped thinking about that one night they spent together before he’d gotten on a flight to America. It’s been over a month now and it’s still all Harry can think about when he’s in the shower, when he wakes up in the morning with his fingers curled around his erection or when he’s at a club and ends up taking a guy with a slightly curly quiff and green eyes to his hotel room. He can’t stop thinking about Nick and those new pictures aren’t exactly helping.

“That’s not the point,” Harry says, shaking his head even though Nick can’t see him. “You hate sports and you still agreed to wear that. You look ridiculous.”

Only they both know that’s not what Harry means. They both know that Harry found the picture and cursed, that his eyes were drawn to the very obvious bulge in Nick’s trousers and the stubble on Nick’s face, his hair wet as if he’d really just been working out. They had promised each other not to get too emotionally invested in this before Harry had left for the American leg of the world tour, promising to wait until Harry had a few weeks off. They’d figure things out as soon as Harry got home, but then Nick had to pose for a magazine and ruin everything.

“Does that mean you want me to send you the outtakes?” Nick asks easily, as if he’s doesn’t care that he singlehandedly caused a minor crisis. Harry doesn’t know if he’s allowed to be turned on by the single picture, if it’s wrong that he found himself fantasising about Nick shoving him against the wall or pressing him down onto the bed. He wants Nick to take what he needs from Harry. He wants to be bent over the kitchen table and… Harry is pretty sure he’s not supposed to be having thoughts like this while on the phone with Nick.

So instead he groans and he’s hoping it sounds annoyed instead of turned on. “You’re going to send them anyway and I won’t look at them. Ever,” Harry states, trying to sound determined. Nick knows him, though, and maybe Harry’s not the only one who’s been thinking about being spread out on Nick’s lovely kitchen table, the doors open and sun warming his skin as Nick licks him open, taking Harry apart with his tongue. “Don’t laugh, Grimshaw! I’m serious!”

“Of course you’re serious,” Nick says and at least he’s _trying_ to sound serious for a second. “You’ll be home next week, right? And you still know where I live…” he trails off and Harry nods, then remembering that Nick still can’t see him. “I should be back around midnight. If you’re asleep…”

Harry doesn’t even need to finish, because Nick’s already cutting him off. “I’ll be awake,” he states simply. “I’ll be up, because we need to talk, among other things.” 

Just that has Harry laughing. He’s been so stupid about this, thinking that maybe he’s not supposed to be thinking about Nick in a more-than-friends kind of way. Nick’s not exactly been subtle. “I’m very interested in those other things,” Harry says with a laugh, knowing that no matter what, they’ll be fine in the end. “Do you still have the sports gear from the photo shoot?”

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from When A Fire Starts To Burn by Disclosure


End file.
